User blog:Corbierr/Random rant / thought / discussion about KT
So this is nothing really important, but I've been thinking this for a while and wanted to share it. So it back, grab a snack, and enjoy a little rant of mine! I've already said how KT's character was not really necessary for the show, considering how her only true plot importance was having the key that, remember, anyone could use. Had they just had Eddie aquire the key by some other means, her character would have never needed to be there at all. ...But here's the fun part. Her gender ''wasn't even necessary too! Think about it. Why did she need to be female? Why ''not ''make her a male? I'm not saying she had to be one, either. There was just no reason why she had to be a girl. The "official" reason for why she was a girl probably had to do with Nina leaving, but that brings up another issue I'll explain in a minute. Despite the "real" reason, I think there's another reason, one much more important to the writers. ''PEDDIE DRAMA. YEAH! Think about it! ''Why else would she need to be female? After all, if they didn't want people to see her as a Nina replacement, that clearly wasn't helped by making her an American Female. There had to be another purpose, and that was to stir up drama. I mean, it was just so ''FUCKING important to have the FUCKING ''love triangle just to ''FUCK WITH PEDDIE FANS. Because who wants to see a happy couple on this show? Screw it, that could never ''be interesting! It's not like they could have been some awesome powercouple or something! IT'S NOT LIKE HAPPY ROMANCES ACTUALLY EXIST IN THE REAL WORLD OR ANYTHING! And who needs to see the two of them getting into actual emotional topics that actually matter in the end? ALL WE WANT IS TO SEE PATRICIA BE POINTLESSLY JEALOUS FOR AN ENTIRE SEASON UNTIL THEY KISS IN THE LAST FIVE MINUTES OF THE SHOW. 'BRILLIANT! FUCKING BRILLIANT!' -Deep breath- If you're wondering, yes, I am just pinning KT's gender on the fact that they wanted Peddie drama. Hell, we could just say it was so they could get her in the show at all- somehow they needed to have a new female protagonist, and it couldn't have been an established character like FUCKING ''PATRICIA ''or anything, right? IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF US IN THE FANDOM ACTUALLY WISH SHE WAS THE PROTAGONIST SINCE THE BEGGINING OR SOMETHING, ''RIGHT? THAT...WOULD...JUST...BE...SILLY... -Headdesk- For the record, I have nothing against KT's character. I think she's perfectly fine, if just a bit annoying and redudant at times. But on that note, really, why couldn't she have just been male? Think about it. For one, making her a guy would have stopped the accusations of her being a Nina replacement. Second, it would have stopped all the pointless romance drama from happening in the first place. And also, it'd be equal again at last! We'd finally have enough people in the house where everyone can date, so sorry Mr. Tree Stump! (edit: You know, I'm not actually sure if it'd be even and I'm too lazy to figure it out. Anyone wanna work it out for me? :P) And take away the romance drama, and the writers are actually forced to try and do something new and smarter than they gave us. The only true issues I could see with what would have happened if KT was male was that Katricia may never have happened, which sucks because Patricia...sort of needs better female friends now that Nina is gone...-cough- as well as how it gave us the interesting idea of KT putting friendship above romance, unlike everyone else in HOA, EVER. '' So in conclusion, while there is absolutely nothing inherently "bad" about KT having been female, I'm just asking why she had to be. Everyone else made sense due to romantic reasons mostly; but KT didn't even have romance, which means that would have never been a factor outside of the Peddie plot. Of course, it's easy to make the argument that outside of romance, anyone could have been genderswapped and the plot could have practically been the same, but KT is the only character I can see whose gender seemed rather plot-based. After all, she was probably there to fill the gender quota now that Nina left, to be the new female lead, and for the love triangle. But I'm just saying; those things should not be factors in why a character is the gender they are, because that just feels lazy. Or maybe I'm just too harsh on KT. But it's like I said. I liked her character; she was often sympathetic and genuinely likable. I'm just bringing this up, because unlike with others, I can't think of any big, unfortunate change that would have occured if her gender was male outside of Katricia being...less of a thing (and leaving Patricia with practically all male friends as well as the only female in Sibuna...of course ''both ''could have been avoided if Joy didn't ''fucking leave, but I digress). So that's just a random thought I had about KT. Sorry if you were expecting something deeper and more analytical. This has just been on my mind for a while and I wanted to get it out. Tell me what you think, (seriously, I'm curious xD) Alfie's analysis coming on Saturday! "How To Be A Better Blogger" coming soon to a wiki near you! Category:Blog posts